Il Dragon Master
by SevLoverKat
Summary: (The Dragon Master) Full Summary inside. Harry needs to find his mates, and bring balance to the world. Dumbledore & Ron bashing, Ginny bashing? Harry/multi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_: Il Dragon Master (The Dragon Master)

_**Pairing**_: HP/DM/SS/BZ/?

_**Warnings**_: slash, m/m, mpreg, rape, grey!Slytherin!Creature!Harry, Dumbles/Ron/Ginny bashing!

_**Summary**_: After being the butt of many Gryffindor and Slytherin jokes, Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for a horrible summer. He faints out in the garden one day, not knowing that Severus was watching the house that day. Severus takes Harry, and his things, to Prince Manor. On Harry's 16th birthday, he receives a powerful -but painless- inheritance and he finds out that he is the dragon master, and that he must have mates to bring balance to the world.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Cannon characters. I only own this plot and the dragons.

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

Harry sat in an empty compartment on the train-ride home. He was staring out of the window, watching as the scenery flashed past. He wasn't looking forward to two months with his muggle relatives. Well, at least he didn't have people laughing at him and saying that he always told lies about people. And it wasn't just Slytherins, it was his own house too!

_**~Flashback~**_

Harry was walking down an empty corridor, heading to the Owlry, when someone suddenly pulled him into an unused classroom. He looked around the room warily as he noticed the Slytherins and the Gryffindors sitting in the same room without killing each other. There were only five Slytherins, whereas there were fifteen Gryffindors. Harry's green eyes widened in fear when Dean and Seamus each grabbed an arm. He struggled, and yelled for them to let him go.

"Be quiet!" hollered Ron, slamming the door. He sneered as he walked over to Harry. "I'm getting you back for breaking Ginny's heart and spreading vicious lies about me." Harry tried to speak, but Ron slammed Harry's head against the desk in front of them. Harry's glasses pressed against his face. "You're nothing but a slut, Potter. Your parents died because they couldn't stand the sight of you. That's why you throw yourself at anyone within reach." He magicked away Harry's clothes. Then he motioned to Dean and Seamus to hold Harry to the desk. Ron smirked, taking his own pants and boxers off, while the others laughed at Harry's humiliation. Ron saw a tear well up in Harry's right eye, and he growled in anger before he thrust hard into Harry's tight, virginal entrance.

...

Harry lay on the floor of the classroom, curled up in a tight ball even though his arse hurt, with tears streaming down his face. He could see Ron getting dressed and laughing with everyone there. Ron was just zipping up his pants when the door opened, and four people walked in. Harry looked, and was horrified to see that his humiliation was now known to Snape, Malfoy, and Zabini.

Professor McGonnagal was furious! She looked at the shocked Potions Master. "May I?" He nodded, waving his wand to clothe Harry. McGonnagal turned to the students in front of her. "Congratulations, you just lost yourselves 50 points each."

"What?!" shrieked Pansy. "But that's 250 points from Slytherin, and 750 points from Gryffindor!" Everyone looked at McGonnagal in disbelief.

"That's correct, miss Parkinson. I'll also send letters to your families. Mr. Weasley," McGonnagal said to Ron, "Come with me. You will face more serious charges."

Ron turned red. "It's Potter's fault!"

Severus placed a silencing spell on Ron. "Get him out of here." His eyes were much darker than usual, and everyone was surprised that he was angry on Harry's behalf. When McGonnagal and Ron were gone, Severus knelt beside a clothed and scared Harry. "Potter?" He asked in a calm, soft voice. Harry's eyes, so much like his mum's, looked up at him. Severus said, "Let's get you to the Hospital wing." Then he gently picked Harry up.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Harry?" came a voice from the doorway.

Harry looked towards the door. It was Malfoy, Zabini, Neville, and Luna. "Hey," he said, motioning for them to sit down.

When everyone was seated, Draco spoke up. "Harry, are you feeling alright?" He thought for a moment. "Wait, is it ok to call you Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, looking back out of the window. The other four talked about Quiddich or plants all the way to King's Cross Station. When Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Luna walked through the barrier, they walked a few feet before they saw a huge man looking around. "Bye!" Harry said, sighing. He walked with his head down over to the red-faced man. He had his trunk and Hedwig with him.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "We have to do something." The others agreed, then they left to find their own families. Draco watched Harry leave with the fat man, and didn't know that his mum and dad were now behind him watching Harry too.

...

Harry woke up, his body searing in pain. Ok, that didn't make sense... He felt like he had been crucio'd a few times while in the presence of Voldemort. That sounded better. Harry looked around the room he was in, or he would have if he was in a regular room. He had to be back in the cupboard. Although, he didn't really remember what happened last night.

Vernon yanked open the broom cupboard door violently. "Get out here, boy! You have chores to do. I'm sure two broken legs won't hinder you too much." He chuckled darkly. "These last few weeks have been wonderful, haven't they, boy?"

"Yes, wonderful," Harry croaked. He crawled out of the cupboard, and into the kitchen. He found the chore list, and read it. He'd have to sweep the floors, weed the garden, clean the bathroom, paint the garage, mow the grass, wash the car, fix lunch, press Vernon's suit for dinner, press Dudley's suit, hang Petunia's dress on the back of their bedroom door, dust, bury Hedwig (Vernon killed her when she tried to protect Harry), and make supper to feed five people. Most of those chores were impossible, with two broken legs and a fractured wrist! Not to mention however many other injuries he had. Harry sighed, and got to work. He swept the floors, scooting backwards as he swept. Then he moved to the garden.

* * *

Well, How do you like my newest story? I did have chapters 1 and 2 written at over 2,000 words each (I think), but I can't find my notebook so I'm redoing the story. I did keep the first part to the original first chapter. I hope you continue to read my stories, and review, even if I don't update regularly.

~SLK


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**_: Il Dragon Master (The Dragon Master)

_**Pairing**_: HP/DM/SS/BZ/?

_**Warnings**_: slash, m/m, mpreg, rape, grey!Slytherin!Creature!Harry, Dumbles/Ron/Ginny bashing!

_**Summary**_: After being the butt of many Gryffindor and Slytherin jokes, Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for a horrible summer. He faints out in the garden one day, not knowing that Severus was watching the house that day. Severus takes Harry, and his things, to Prince Manor. On Harry's 16th birthday, he receives a powerful -but painless- inheritance and he finds out that he is the dragon master, and that he must have mates to bring balance to the world.

**_A/N:_** I finally found my notebook, so this chapter will be the second half of the original ch. 1 with a little bit above it to tie it in with last chapter. I also had a few reviewers:

******MattieMicBrownWilliams: **Sorry I didn't get this out there sooner, but It's a long chapter. I hope you like it.**  
jjrocx**: Thanks, glad you like it!**  
AFLlover**: Sorry you hate the beginning. Hope you like this chapter.  
**Lunalab**: No, they don't know what he is yet, and they don't know anything about who his mates could be. A firstie Slytherin told Draco, but you'll probably read that soon in a few chapters.  
**lw117149**: You'll see this chapter. :D  
**AlwaysLaughing1**: Thanks for your review, but I don't like it when people try to direct my work. Telling me that you'll read it if Draco is a bottom is like saying 'nothing else is worth reading'. Thanks, but no thanks. If you don't like the way my story is turning out, there's the back button. *points to it* Don't let the proverbial door hit you on the way out. :)  
**Guest**: Is this good?**  
**

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Cannon characters. I only own this plot and the dragons.

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

~Sev and Draco~

"Uncle Sev, we have to do something! You should have seen the way Harry walked over to the large man! It was like he was walking to his death!" Draco flopped down next to Severus.

Severus sighed. "Well, let's go check on him then. Oh, and you're lucky I didn't hex you when you came out of the floo. You weren't expected for a visit until tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait any longer! Harry's probably in trouble!" Draco followed Severus outside, and they disapperated, only to apperate into an alley near Privet Drive. "Why did we apperate here?"

"Because," said the Professor, leading the way. "This is where Harry Potter's relatives live. They reached number four, and saw Harry fall sideways.

~Regular~

They ran over to the boy's side. Severus said, "Damn, Potter! Can't you even take care of yourself at home?" He held the boy to his side while he performed a diagnostics spell. Severus swore again. "Draco, take this portkey to Malfoy Manor, and tell your father what happened. You can stay with me for the rest of the summer." He handed the blond a chain necklace with a snake pendant on it. The blond nodded and left, when Severus activated the portkey. Severus picked Harry up, and walked to the house. Opening the door with a bit of wandless magic, Severus stepped inside.

A horse-faced woman came out of the living room. "Boy, what are you doing inside-" she stopped what she was saying when she saw Severus. "You! What are you doing here?! And what has the boy done now? Did he fall asleep on the job again? He'll pay for that when Vernon gets home."

"Hello, Tuney. Nice to see you too. No, Vernon will not lay a hand on the boy again. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Petunia," said Severus, his voice like ice. "Treating an innocent boy like your own personal house elf."

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opened, and a heavyset boy waddled in yelling, "Mum, I'm hungry! Where's Potter? Make him fix my lunch!" Then he walked to where they were, and saw Severus. "Who are you?" Then he saw Harry. "Ooh, Potter's in trouble." He snickered.

Severus ignored the blond beach ball, and turned to Petunia. "I'm taking the boy with me. I'll be back to deal with you and your family." Then he accioed Harry's stuff. Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage, the things under the loose floorboard, a smaller wood chest, some cookbooks, and jewelry (including the necklace and rings on Petunia) flew to Severus and Harry. Severus shrunk everything, and put them into his pocket, before apperating with Harry to Prince Manor. He put Harry in an empty bedroom near his own. Then he ran to fire-call Poppy. "Poppy!" he said, frantically. "It's Potter!"

Poppy grabbed some potions, and stepped through the flames. She followed Severus to the room the boy was in. She gasped when she saw him. "He's nothing but skin and bones!" She exclaimed. She got to work, healing Harry and giving him a nutrient potion. She walked to the living room, where Severus had escaped to. "First of all," she said, making him turn to look at her from the fireplace. "He's going to live. Second, I think it would be ok if you called him Harry in private." She smiled at her friend.

Severus frowned at her slightly. Then he said, "Draco's going to stay with us. I asked him to tell his father what happened, and to get his things." He sighed. "Draco has become Harry's friend since that incident a few months ago."

Poppy nodded sadly. "Yes, and Harry needs all the friends he can get." She patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I better get going before Dumbledore suspects." They smiled at each other before she flooed to her office.

Severus watched as Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into Severus' living room. Severus looked at his godson, "Draco, I have something to tell you. He'll live, but I don't think tonight will be easy for him."

Draco said, "His birthday. At midnight, he'll get his inheritance... if he has creature blood." Draco put his things in his customary room. Then he went back downstairs to play Scrabble with his godfather. It was a muggle game he had never played before. Severus taught him the rules, and they began to play.

"Genesis; 25 points," Severus said a few hours later. A dial on his watch moved, and a small chime rang.

Draco looked at the watch. "What's that chime for?"

"It's to let me know when Harry's awake," Severus said, standing. They both walked upstairs to the room Harry was in. When they walked in, they saw Harry looking confused. Severus spoke gently when Harry noticed them. "Potter, I mean Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. Professor, where am I?" Harry looked at Severus, and Draco, and back again.

"You're in Prince Manor. It used to belong to my Mother's family." Severus sat on the bed next to Harry, while Draco crawled next to Harry's other side. "You passed out in the Dursley's garden. I brought you here, had Poppy check you, and then Draco came back over to stay for the rest of the summer."

"Oh," Harry said. His eyes met Draco's, and he asked, "Did you know that they beat me everyday except when I was at Hogwarts?" Draco shook his head in shock, and Harry continued, "They did. It didn't matter what I did." His eyes teared up in fury. "I hate them! Usually, I'd forgive and move on, but I can't this time."

Draco pulled Harry into his arms, where the brunet started to cry. As Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, he noticed that Harry's hair got longer and smoother. Draco looked at Severus and then at the clock. It read 12:00am. Harry's hair, when it stopped growing, reached his knees. It also had red and silver streaks in it. Harry was also taller, about 5'10". He'd never reach 6'. Draco lifted Harry's chin and gasped. Harry's eyes had silver flecks in them. Draco looked at Harry's forehead, and his mouth fell open.

Harry glared at Draco. "Why are you so shocked? You're acting like you've never seen my scar before!" His eyes flashed with fury.

"Harry, you don't have a scar anymore," Draco said. "Instead, you have small emerald green scales running around your eyes and across your nose." Draco traced the small scales lightly, making Harry shiver slightly. "What?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed. "Felt good," he mumbled, almost too low for the others to hear. As it was, they had very good hearing. He blushed even more at the raised eyebrows. Then he fled to the bathroom to get his blush to stop, and to check out his new looks. He noticed how tall he was, and smiled. Then he noticed how well-muscled he was now. Lifting his shirt, he saw a well-defined six-pack.

...

Severus walked out of the bedroom when his wards signaled some visitors had arrived. He muttered under his breath, and walked downstairs to the front door. He looked through the peep-hole, and saw three women and two men walk up to the door. He opened the door. "How may I help you?" Severus asked.

One of the women, clearly the one in charge, took a step forward and said, "Hello. My name is Selestia Montekai. We came because we felt one of our own come into their inheritance. That's unusual, because I thought all dragons were in their clans." She brushed her black hair out of her eyes. Her blue eyes met Severus' onyx ones. "May we come in?"

"Of course, My Lady," said a very shocked Potions Master. He opened the door wider, and let the Queen of the Dragons and her four guards walk past him. He shut the door and bowed to Selestia. "This way. I believe he's still in a bit of shock," Severus said. He led them all up to Harry's bedroom, where they found Draco knocking on the bathroom door.

Draco turned, "Hey, Sev. Harry won't come out of there. He's been hiding in his bathroom since I-" He noticed the visitors, and stared for a moment at the beautiful Queen. "I- uh, I'll just go get you some drinks." He looked at each dragon. "We have Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Wine, Scotch; practically anything you want."

Selestia spoke with her guards, before turning to the young veela. "I'll have a glass of wine. Mesa," she said, pointing to a brown-haired man with ice-blue eyes. "Will have scotch on the rocks." She pointed to a red-headed woman with light green eyes. "Leanne will have a firewhiskey. Her half-sister, Lark, and Anthony will both have rum with coke." Selestia watched the young man bow and leave. Then she turned to Severus. "Is Harry the one who just went through his inheritance?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, your Majesty." He walked to the bathroom door, and knocked. "Harry, get out here this second. You have visitors." The door opened slowly, and the black-haired teen peered around it. "That's better," said Severus.

"This isn't a trick so that Draco can get me again, is it?" Harry asked, looking around for the blond boy. Harry saw the dragons, and stepped out of the bathroom. "Pardon my rudeness. My name is Harry Potter. How do you d-!" Harry was suddenly pulled into a strange woman's arms.

"Mio Amore! My Elrin Salvadore Montekai!" Selestia cried, holding the young dragon to her chest. "I haven't seen you since you were two weeks old."

Harry pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. "Then how do you know that I'm your son?" The four guards snickered, and Harry glared at them. They shut up, and Harry looked back at the woman holding him.

"Your scent, my son." Selestia stroked his hair. "When you were two weeks old, a man came in the night and took you. We looked for years, but we could never find you." She looked at his hair. "Another thing, Elrin, only the heir to our throne has red and silver streaks in their hair. Your father had them, and you have them."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, curious.

Selestia looked back into her son's eyes. "He was killed a year ago in a raid of our Southern lands." She led him to the bed, and they both sat down. "Let me tell you about our kind. Dragons are born with mates. We need our mates to survive. Your grandfather had two mates. He should have taken more, but he refused. As a result, he was only able to have three children. Leanne was born of his first mate. His second mate gave birth to fraternal twins: Lark, and your father." She wiped her tears with a lace handkerchief "My Liam didn't want to be like his father, so he took four mates. He and I have five children together: You, your brother Max, your sister Clarisse, your brother Matthew, and your sister Astrid. Max is going to be fourteen, Clarisse is eleven, Matthew is eight, and Astrid is five. Your father's second mate had seven: Jonathan, twelve; Mannen and Josh, nine; Martha, May, and Megan, seven and a half; and Eve, six. Liam's third mate had four: Addie, fifteen; Nicolina, fourteen; Charlie, ten; and Tommy, four. Liam's fourth, and last, mate had two: Lea and Lisa, two. Evie, the second mate, is 57. Mara, the third mate, is 54. Laura, the last mate, is 50. I'm 55, and your father would have been 60 this year if he had lived." Selestia hugged her oldest close to her. "Dragons can live for hundreds of year, if they aren't killed."

Draco stepped further into the room with the drinks on a tray. "Really?" he asked. Lark nodded, her brown eyes watching him. "A rum and coke for you," he said to the brown-haired woman. "Firewhiskey." He handed Leanne her drink. "Rum and coke," Draco said, handing the drink to Anthony. He handed Mesa a scotch on the rocks, and handed the other to Severus. Draco handed the Queen her drink. "Your wine, My Lady. That just leaves two butterbeers for us, Harry," he said, putting the tray down, and grabbing his drink. Then he sat next to Harry, as Harry grabbed his own drink. Draco said, "Veelas live as long as their mates. If their mate dies, they die."

As everyone drank their drinks, they talked about anything of interest. Every time someone asked about how Harry was raised, he would change the subject. The last one was about the couple who had become his new parents. **(This means: The Potters)** "How long are dragon p-pregnancies?" Harry blushed slightly as his aunts laughed.

"Elrin, my dear," said Selestia, smiling. "Submissive Dragons, like you and your father's mates, have five-and-a-half-month-long pregnancies. After their child, or children, are born, they can't get pregnant again for six months. The number of mates a submissive has says how many children a sub can have at a time. For example: Your father was my only mate. I only had one at a time, but I could have had two or even three at a time- like Evie." Selestia smiled. "You'll meet her and the others soon. Any other questions, my son?"

Harry ducked his head, blushing like mad. "How will I- um, well, give birth?" He heard quiet laughing from everyone in the room. 'Why can't I just vanish?' he silently asked himself.

"Well, dear, the same way women do." Selestia pulled her blushing son to her chest. "If there are more than three children, then you will have to have a C-section where they cut your stomach to get the babies out."

"Sorry I asked," came Harry's muffled voice.

"Want to talk about how men have sex?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, backing away fast. He bumped into Draco, and hopped off of the bed. "Sorry, Draco," He said. Then he ran to the bathroom, where he dry-heaved into the toilet.

Draco left Severus to explain, while he went to comfort Harry. The bathroom door was unlocked, so he walked in and saw Harry in front of the toilet. Draco knelt behind Harry and gently held him. When the dry-heaving stopped, Draco pulled Harry into his lap. "It's ok, Harry. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you again. I swear." Draco kissed the crying teen on the top of the head. "Shh..."

* * *

Well, How do you like this? It's really long, so I hope you like it. I'm wondering whether or not to make Dudley a good guy that just followed his parents actions. I'll have a poll up for you. You can tell me there 'yes or no'. Oh, I'll be homeless at the end of the month, so I have to pack everything I own... I won't be able to post any of my stories for a while... :(

~SLK

Translations:

Mio Amore = My love  
Il Dragon Master = The Dragon Master  
Ciao! = bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title**_: Il Dragon Master (The Dragon Master)

_**Pairing**_: HP/DM/SS/BZ/?

_**Warnings**_: slash, m/m, mpreg, rape, grey!Slytherin!Creature!Harry, Dumbles/Ron/Ginny bashing!

_**Summary**_: After being the butt of many Gryffindor and Slytherin jokes, Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for a horrible summer. He faints out in the garden one day, not knowing that Severus was watching the house that day. Severus takes Harry, and his things, to Prince Manor. On Harry's 16th birthday, he receives a powerful -but painless- inheritance and he finds out that he is the dragon master, and that he must have mates to bring balance to the world.

**_A/N:_** How's everyone? I'm alright. Just so you know, I'm calling Harry Elrin now. Harry = Elrin.

**Abby: This is a fantastic story when u get the chance to continue the story please do and I personally like when Dudley is a good Guy. P.s.I'm sorry about your living situation.**  
SevLoverKat: Thanks. The poll will continue for a while. My mom has decided that if I pay $50/month for rent, I can stay... for now.

** LADYsnape16: YES, YES, YES I love it :)**  
Selestia: Grazi!

**Antara93: i totally love it...poor harry...plz do cont soon**  
SevLoverKat: Thanks.

**Lw117149: More more more please!**  
Draco: Here you are!

**Bloodred 321: Please continue.**  
Me: Here it is! :)

**MySexyPack101: Awesome story! Please CONTINUE!**  
Elrin/Harry: Thanks! The author really appreciates your review!

**LaDii3-Smiil3z: This story seems kind of fast pace and a hard to understand is Harry the dragon master and if so why is submissive and why does a submissive male have mates**  
Selestia: Sorry you don't like how it's paced... Yes, Harry is the Dragon Master. Being the Dragon Master doesn't mean you have to be Dominant, so Harry can be Submissive and still be the Dragon Master. A Submissive male, just like a Submissive female, needs someone to watch over them and help them. Harry's just rather powerful for a sub. I hope that helps.

Elrin: Also, I know it seems like I'm accepting this way too fast, but you'll see later that I'm still a teen and I'll have my rebellious stage. I think... :D

**MattieMicBrownWilliams: Hmm haahhh... This is why I love Draco to be with Harry than Ron**  
Draco: Yes, I love being with Harry too. Just wait and see what happens to Weasel later on...

**C. : please**** continue!****  
**Severus: *Points to Bloodred 321's comment*

Elrin: *smacks the back of Sev's head* Be nice! Or no sex... ever!

Severus: ...

** Lunalab: No i don't think you can make Dudley a good guy after all the years of him mistreating Harry. i can't wait for you to update this story. I really like it. What kind of dragon is Harry? I take it the one to kidnap harry was Dumbledore? I hope they do something about him.**  
Me: Well, on my poll, people can choose whether or not to make him good or bad. I'm glad you like the story. He is a Sangue Guerriero. I'll explain more later. Maybe not this chapter... You'll see who kidnapped him in this chapter. They will. :)

And anyone else I've forgotten!

_**Disclaimer**_: First chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

Elrin dressed in some of Draco's clothes. It was only three days ago that Elrin had gotten his inheritance and a new family too. It was still a bit overwhelming. He grabbed his shrunken trunk, and noticed the small wooden trunk on the floor with the initials L.E. on it. Elrin put his trunk in his pocket and grabbed the other one. Placing it on his bed, he opened it to find pictures of Lily and James, books, and a scrapbook. Elrin opened the scrapbook to the first page. On it, he saw a picture of himself in the arms of Lily Potter. There was a handwritten caption under the photo saying, 'Me holding Harry. He's two weeks old. This was taken the night Dumbledore brought Harry to us. James took the picture.' Elrin glared at Dumbledore's name. (Dumbledore did leave him at the Dursley's, and they were abusive) He flipped through the next few pages -each page being a month of his life, and having multiple pictures on each page- and one page showed him at 9 months old chasing a cat on two wobbly legs. The caption under it said, 'I'm so mad at Dumbledore! I brewed some Veritaserum and put some in his tea. Now I know why he was so eager to give Harry to us! Dumbledore stole him from a family that still lives! Anyway, Harry chased Snuggles today. It was so funny! Harry's definitely advanced for his age.'

Draco walked into the room. "Harry, I mean Elrin." Elrin looked up. Draco asked, "What're you doing? It's time to go. I still can't believe your mum is letting me and Sev come too!" He smiled.

Elrin smiled too. "I'm just glad I don't have to wear glasses anymore!" He looked back at the scrapbook. "I was just looking at this scrapbook. Lily put it in this wooden chest." He closed the scrapbook, put it in the chest, and shut and shrunk the chest. Putting the chest in his pocket, Elrin walked up to Draco. "I'm glad you and Sev can come too." He kissed Draco on the cheek. Then both boys ran downstairs to where everyone was waiting by the fireplace. "Sorry we're late. I was looking at a scrapbook Lily left me."

"It's ok, Elrin. We've decided to travel by floo. That's because you can't fly yet, and we have a large group," Leanne said, hugging her nephew. They went in pairs, all of them knowing the address. Leanne went with Mesa, her husband; Lark went with Anthony, her husband; Selestia went with Severus; and Elrin went with Draco.

Elrin and Draco stepped out of the fireplace together. Soon, Elrin was swept up in the joy of family. Max looked a lot like their father; light brown hair and green eyes. Clarisse looked like Elrin. Matthew had blond hair and brown eyes; while Astrid had honey-brown hair and blue eyes.

A tall blond-haired woman with green eyes walked over with seven children. "Hello, Elrin. My name is Evie." She motioned to the seven children around her. "These little demons are my children: Jonathan, Mannen, Josh, Martha, May, Megan, and Eve." Martha, May, and Megan (triplets) had blond hair and brown eyes. Jonathan had brown hair and blue eyes. Mannen and Josh (twins) had honey-brown hair and honey-brown eyes. Eve had blond hair and blue eyes.

The other two women introduced themselves and their children. Then Elrin walked around the castle. The rooms were huge! The ceilings were really high, and the doorways had intricate designs. He walked around, looking at the rooms' decor. He stayed on the ground floor. He didn't want to intrude on someone's privacy by walking into their bedroom by accident. Elrin walked back to Selestia. "This place is fantastic, mum! Better than Hogwarts!" Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm. Then Elrin, Severus, and Draco were given a tour of the upper floors, and after that they were shown to their separate rooms. Elrin's room was as big as the Dursley's entire house.

...

A few days later, Elrin stood at the pond just outside the castle's walls. He had just come from Politics, Kingdom Prosperity, Sword-fighting and flying lessons. He liked flying, with or without fully transforming, and he liked sword-fighting. The teachers for all of his lessons agreed that he was a fast learner.

"Elrin?" asked Draco, walking up to the Dragon heir. Elrin turned his green eyes to him. Draco swallowed, then spoke softly, "It's been a week since you received your inheritance. Are you sure you're really ready to give up being 'Harry'?"

Elrin turned to completely face Draco. "Elrin was who I was when I was born. It's who I am now. I mean, I wasn't really ever Harry Potter, was I?"

"I guess not," Draco said. Then he licked his lips to wet them, and kissed Elrin.

"Draco?" Elrin whispered, shocked and pleased at once.

"Hmm?"

"What was that for?" Elrin asked. He pulled away slightly to look at Draco's face. Draco's eyes were really silver.

"I... I just..." Draco blushed, and shrugged.

Elrin rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me, Draco." An instant later, Draco's warm lips were pressed against his own. Elrin put his arms around Draco's neck. A few minutes later, he pulled away slightly. "Ti Amo, Draco. Lo so che è tutto accade così in fretta, ma lo faccio. Ho solo bisogno di sapere se anche tu mi ami."

Draco looked at Elrin with confusion. "Elrin? What did you say? I couldn't understand any of that."

Elrin said, "I just spoke Italian! How did I do that? Oh, I said, 'I know it's all happening so fast, but I do. I just need to know if you love me too.' " Elrin blushed. "Sorry, Draco."

"It's ok, Elrin," Draco said, running his fingers through Elrin's hair. "I love you, too, just let me court you. Ok?" Elrin nodded, and Draco said, "Come, let's talk to your mum."

Selestia was talking to maid, manservants, and cooks. "Amelia, si prega di ottenere tutte le stanze inutilizzate pronto. Jeoff, ho bisogno di cibo sufficiente per circa 500. Abbiamo bisogno di pulire la sala del trono di qualità sufficiente, Magaritte. Sono stato chiaro? Questo deve essere perfetto!" She ordered.

Elrin looked at Draco's confused expression. "She's telling them to get rooms and food ready." Elrin looked at his mother. "What's going on, Mama? What do you want to be perfect?"

Selestia smiled at her son. "Well, while you were outside, I received word that dragons from all over the world will be arriving in two days. It's going to be hectic!" She smoothed her hair back. "You're not going to be able to go to your classes for a while. I hope you don't mind, but I need you to look after the younger kids. Since Max, Clarisse, Jonathan, Addie, Nicolina, and Charlie are ten and older you'd only have to watch the others. The older children will help me and the other moms."

Elrin laughed. "It's ok, mom." He grabbed Draco's hand, and dug him to the playroom. In the playroom, kids and toys were everywhere. Three women were sitting in a corner, gossiping. Elrin walked over to them. "Evie, Mara, and Laura? Mama needs your help. She also needs Max, Clarisse, Jonathan, Addie, Nicolina, and Charlie. I'm to watch the others."

Mara, Elrin's third mom, looked up. "Thanks, Elrin," she smiled. "Addie, Lina, Charlie, come with me." She left with the three children.

Evie called out, "Jon, come on." The tall boy jogged over, and Evie said to Elrin, "Good luck, honey." They left.

Laura cupped Elrin's face in her hands. "I want you to take extra special care of my two. They're the only children I have." She, Max, and Clarisse left then.

Elrin turned to Draco. "I guess it's just you, me, and them." The only ones left were: Matthew, Astrid, Mannen, Josh, Martha, May, Megan, Eve, Tommy, Lea, and Lisa. Astrid, Eve, Tommy, Lisa, and Lea were all in a playpen. Matthew was playing with a toy truck. Mannen and Josh were running around playing 'cop and robber'. Then, on one side of the room, Martha, May, and Megan were playing Jump-rope. Elrin sat down next to Matthew, and grabbed a toy car. He and Matthew played and laughed.

Draco watched Elrin with a smile on his face. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Severus. "Hey, Sev," he said. "Elrin's good with kids." They looked back over to Elrin, to see the triplets run over to him.

"Big brother! May we practice our braiding on you?" Martha asked, jumping up and down excitedly. "We have our own Salon area here!"

Elrin chuckled, "Ok, Rugrat." He stood up gracefully. "Lead the way, munchkins." Martha and May grabbed his hands while Megan ran ahead.

Draco laughed as the three girls carefully braided Elrin's long silky hair.

...

On the day of the arrival of the other dragons, Elrin paced in the ante chamber just off of the throne room. His knee-length black hair, with the red and silver streaks, was smoothed back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a green sleeveless, midriff baring dragonhide shirt, black low-rider dragonhide pants, and black dragonhide boots. The green scales around his eyes were tiny, but shining. He also had tiny green scales around his wrists and curving around his hip to dip down slightly below his belly button. He had tiny green scales around his ankles, too, but they were hidden by his socks and boots.

Lark opened the door, and stuck her head in, "Elrin, It's time. Wait 'till the count of five, then come." She left, closing the door.

'One...Two...Three...Four...Five.' Elrin slowly thought. He pulled the door open, and stepped out. The thrones were on his left, and the visitors were on his right. As tradition dictated, he walked forward until he reached the steps to the royal dais. He turned and bowed to the Lords and Ladies of the Court. Then he walked up the steps to the heir's customary throne. He couldn't sit in the King's throne until his coronation in a week.

Draco and Severus stared as Elrin entered the throne room and sat down. They saw the scales at his hips and almost drooled at the possibilities. They licked their lips, and then frowned at each other.

Elrin watched as each young dominant dragon was paraded in front of him. Every one of them flashed their wings at him. He looked at all of his late father's wives. They were all angry. Then he looked back at the young dominants. He stood up. "I took this day for a day of welcoming my guests, and also being introduced as the heir. I did not know that I would have dragons shoving their wings in my face all day," he said, anger beginning to show in his eyes.

One Lord of the Court stood up. He spoke with a deep voice, "Today wasn't meant for that. They should be ashamed. Today is a day of welcome, and after that they are allowed to try to woo and court you. But please forgive them, your highness." The middle-aged man bowed to Elrin, then sat down.

Elrin nodded his head to the Lord. "Very well, Lord Aromire." He sat back down and looked at the dominant dragons before him. "Continue," he said.

"Well done, my son," said Selestia, leaning over to whisper in Elrin's ear. "Your father would be proud." She straightened, just in time to see the two two-year-olds running to Laura's chair.

Twenty minutes later, Elrin called an end to the gathering and said, "I'm sure the feast is now ready. If you'll walk through the main doors here, we'll have the feast and then retire to our rooms." He stood.

...

After the feast, where the visitors were loud and slightly messy, they all went to their separate rooms. Elrin fell asleep easily, never noticing that close to midnight someone entered his room.

* * *

Well, How do you like this? Ok, so my mom is letting me stay with them if I pay rent. I hope to get a job soon. Waiting sucks, big time... Anyone care to guess who walked into Elrin's room? R&R!

~SLK

Translations:

**Amelia, si prega di ottenere tutte le stanze inutilizzate pronto. Jeoff, ho bisogno di cibo sufficiente per circa 500. Abbiamo bisogno di pulire la sala del trono di qualità sufficiente, Magaritte. Sono stato chiaro? Questo deve essere perfetto!** = Amelia, please get all the unused rooms ready. Jeoff, I need enough food for about 500. We need to clean the throne room of sufficient quality, Magaritte. Is that clear? This has to be perfect!

**Lo so che è tutto accade così in fretta, ma lo faccio. Ho solo bisogno di sapere se anche tu mi ami** = I know it's all happening so fast, but I do. I just need to know if you love me too.

**Ti Amo** = I love you

**Mio Amore** = My love

**Il Dragon Master** = The Dragon Master

**Ciao!** = bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title**_: Il Dragon Master (The Dragon Master)

_**Pairing**_: HP/DM/SS/BZ/?

_**Warnings**_: slash, m/m, mpreg, rape, grey!Slytherin!Creature!Harry, Dumbles/Ron/Ginny bashing!

_**Summary**_: After being the butt of many Gryffindor and Slytherin jokes, Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for a horrible summer. He faints out in the garden one day, not knowing that Severus was watching the house that day. Severus takes Harry, and his things, to Prince Manor. On Harry's 16th birthday, he receives a powerful -but painless- inheritance and he finds out that he is the dragon master, and that he must have mates to bring balance to the world.

**_A/N:_** This is the poll so far...

**1) Yes; good guy. **

**14 » 60%**

**2) No; definitely a bad guy. **

**9 » 39%**

**Unique Voters: 23**

Please continue to vote!

A/N 2: Hey, again! I can't believe I made it to the fourth chapter of a complex story like this. It's thanks to my readers, I'm sure. Here we go! Oh, I got the beginning of this chapter from "The Sound of Music", but I changed it up to fit the story. Some of you will get a surprise at the beginning of the chapter, about the intruder, and some of you -hopefully most of you- will like the end of the chapter. *lemon*

_**Disclaimer**_: First chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**:

The intruder snuck farther into the room. Lightning flashed, and the intruder ran and jumped on the bed. As soon as the small figure hit the bed, the boy in the bed woke up with a yell.

"What the heck?!" Elrin yelled, sitting up fast. A veela and a vampire ran into the room, and turned on the lights. Elrin blinked quickly for a few seconds, and then looked at the person on his bed. "May? What's wrong, sweety?" Lightning flashed again, and May flung herself into her brother's arms. She buried her face against his bare chest just seconds before more kids ran in. Elrin looked over at the kids in the doorway. All of his brothers and sisters, except for the youngest two who slept in their mom's room, were now in his room. Elrin sighed, "Come on, all of you."

Draco and Severus were watching the kids climb in around Elrin. Elrin looked up and waved them over as well. Draco and Severus looked at each other before Draco said, "Why not?" They got on either side of the bed, with children between each of them and Elrin. Draco smiled at Elrin, and they all fell asleep in the double King-size bed.

...

Selestia and the other moms went searching for their children. Laura walked behind the other three with her two girls in her arms. Whoever stole the other children wouldn't steal her two! Selestia opened Elrin's door, and all four women smiled at the scene. Eve, the six-year-old, was sprawled on top of Elrin, chest to chest. May was next to them on one side, and Martha was on their other side. The other kids were jumbled together, and Draco and Severus each had a kid lying on them.

The four women quietly gathered the children and led them out of the room. Turning back to look at her eldest, Selestia smiled. Severus and Draco had unconsciously shifted towards Elrin, and Elrin had turned to face Draco. The three of them looked so comfortable cuddled up that she had to take a picture.

...

Elrin shifted in his sleep. He felt something hard poking him in the hip. Another hard 'something' was pressed against his arse. There was a hand on his lower back, and another on his stomach. He felt the two bodies stiffen slightly, and he slowly blinked until his eyes could stay open. Elrin's green eyes met Draco's grey ones. Elrin smiled sleepily. "Hey," he said, his voice husky from sleep.

Draco swallowed thickly. "Morning."

Elrin turned his head to look over his shoulder at Severus. "Hey, Sev," he whispered softly.

Severus looked at him. "Good morning, Elrin." He nuzzled Elrin's cheek, making the younger man purr in contentment. Severus groaned softly, pressing his hips forward against Elrin's arse subconsciously.

Draco got a wicked look on his face, and he started nibbling on Elrin's neck. Elrin moaned, and turned to lay on his back. Draco smirked against Elrin's neck, and he noticed that Severus leaned over Elrin to kiss the dark-haired teen on the lips. As Draco lavished Elrin's neck with love, he ran his hand down Elrin's bare chest to his stomach.

Elrin shivered, and moaned into Severus's mouth. He arched his back into Draco's touch. His tongue slid along Severus's. Severus deepened the kiss again as Elrin felt his boxers being pulled down. Elrin jerked and made a startled sound when a warm, wet mouth engulfed his prick. He relaxed when Severus stroked the scales on his hips.

Draco licked and sucked on Elrin's cock. Then he started slowly moving his mouth up and down, swallowing around the cock every now and then. The reached down and fondled Elrin's balls.

Elrin gasped, and pulled his mouth away from Severus'. He arched his back again, moaning loudly. He kept murmuring Draco's name.

Not to be outdone by a young veela, Severus moved to lick at one of Elrin's nipples. He tugged and rolled the other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Severus smirked when Elrin exclaimed sharply. After lavishing the one nipple with his mouth, Severus did the same to the other nipple. Draco and Severus shared a look, and Severus nodded before saying to Elrin, "Elrin, I want you to relax. We're not going to do anything you aren't ready for, but we want to show you something."

Elrin nodded, and pulled Severus down for a kiss. He felt a slight burn at his entrance, and he winced slightly. Then a second later, he felt something cold inside of him and he shivered.

Draco slicked his fingers in lube. He never took his mouth from Elrin's cock as he ran a finger around Elrin's puckered entrance. He gently slipped his finger in, and began moving it back and forth. He resumed his ministrations to Elrin's cock. When Elrin was loosened up a bit, he slowly added another finger and added pressure with his mouth. He scissored his fingers, stretching Elrin even more, then he started thrusting his fingers deeper into Elrin. His fingers brushed the bundle of nerves, and Elrin nearly came just from that. Draco added a third finger, and started thrusting deeper and faster into Elrin. The constant stimulation to his prostrate caused Elrin to come with a shout, deep inside Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed the slight bitterness, and cleaned Elrin's cock thoroughly. He pulled off with a soft pop, and gently pulled his fingers out of Elrin's arse.

Elrin was practically boneless when Draco came to lay beside him. "Wow," he said, breathlessly. Draco and Severus chuckled softly. Elrin looked at them. "Do you want me to... um," he started to say.

Severus shook his head, smiling. "We took care of ourselves." He performed a wandless and wordless cleaning charm on all of them.

Elrin stared. "You smiled!"

"I might do more if you like it that much." Severus kissed Elrin's nose.

* * *

Well, How do you like this? R&R! While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the following songs on my mp3 player: **Coconut** by Harry Nilsson, **Eyes on Fire** by Blue Foundation, **Supermassive Black Hole** by Muse, **Full Moon** by The Black Ghosts, and **Spotlight** by MuteMath. I'm sorry this chapter is coming out late, but I've been having issues with my internet for the past few weeks. Then the other day, it totally cut out. It's back now! :D And it's hard to type with an aching wrist.

~SLK

Translations:

**Ti Amo** = I love you

**Mio Amore** = My love

**Il Dragon Master** = The Dragon Master

**Ciao!** = bye!


	5. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


End file.
